Bruxaori ladra ovo
by Anjo Setsuna
Summary: É pascoa e Bruaori nao ira ficar sem aprontrar... O fim ç.ç
1. Cap1

**Notas da autora:** Nya bem como eu sou uma atoa da vida, resolvi fazer essa fic de páscoa, já que logo ela vai ta chegando. Não me joguem pedras XDDDDDDDD. Ah é, eu não sei se na Grécia comemoram a páscoa, provavelmente não. Eeeeee chocolates \o/

**Bruxaori ladra ovo – by Anjo Setsuna**

Logo seria páscoa, os cavaleiros de ouro resolveram comemorar e fazer uma caça ao ovo. Como Shaka era uma natureba nato ficou encarregado de escondes os ovos, junto com o estressado do Camus que sempre se negava a participar das inutilidades segundo ele. Mas eles esqueceram de alguém, nas profundezas do santuário, quer dizer, no templo de Athena Bruxaori resolveu se vingar.

- Malditos cavaleiros aqueles idiotas, vão me pagar huahuahua. Os ovos serão todos meusss! Meusssss! – e riu escandalosamente como Saga.

_Enquanto isso na casa de Virgem..._

- Isso é ridículo! Eu me recuso fazer isso! – berrava a amazona Shina.

- Por favor Shina, eu também não estou achando isso a melhor coisa do mundo, uma caça aos ovos, por Buda, somos cavaleiros não crianças, mas sobrou pra mim. Me ajude!

- Certo o que eu vou ganhar com isso Shaka?

- Hum posso te ajudar com Kama Sutra depois. – diz inocentemente Shaka.

- Ora, o cavaleiro mais perto de Deus tem sangue nas veias – diz dando uma gargalhada.

- Hum... – cai a ficha do Shaka – Não, não é nada disso n.n''. Te darei um livro pra você usar com quem você quiser, entende agora?

- Esta bem, mas não irei entrar nessa sozinha. A Marin terá que ajudar também.

- Eu já falei com ela, obrigada Shina.

- Ta, ta. – e sai bastante emburrada.

Shaka resolve continuar as arrumações para a caça aos ovos.

_No templo de Aquário..._

- Milo quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir! Não tem ovos AQUI!

- Há Camus, não mente vai! Só um, nem vai fazer falta.

Camus se coloca em posição de ataque:

- Execução!

Milo foge a velocidade da luz. Camus bem entediado vai encontrar com Shaka para arrumar os últimos detalhes.

Passada uma semana, tudo já estava pronto. Todos em animo de festa, quer dizer menos o Camus que já queria transformar alguém em bloco de gelo, Shaka e os outros cavaleiros estão reunidos na frente da casa de Áries.

- Atenção cavaleiros de ouro, vamos começar com a caçada, Camus distribuirá um mapa para cada dupla com instruções do primeiro lugar a procurarem, se descobrirem os enigmas, no próximo ponto estará a pista para o próximo local. Quem chegar primeiro ganhará uma cesta de 20 ovos de páscoa numero 30 (nhá nem sei se existe XDDDDD). Atenção, não vale usar a velocidade da luz para ultrapassar uns aos outros. Um,dois. Começar!

Todos pegam seus papeis e partem para a caçada, Bruxaori que observava tudo escondida espera todos saírem e vai perto de Shaka e Camus.

- Athena. – os dois se curvam.

- Shaka preciso conversar com você, venha para o meu templo comigo.

- Sim Atena, Camus não se esqueça de vigia-los.

- Sim Shaka, com licença Atena – se curva e sai.

_Enquanto isso..._

Milo estava de dupla com Aioria. Ainda estavam pensando em como decifrar seu mapa.

- Isso não tem sentindo Aioria.

- Verdade Milo! – diz cinicamente Aioria – Escorpião burro.

- Que tal seguirmos os outros que já descobriram?

- Péssima idéia Milo.

Sentem um ar frio atrás deles.

- Camus n.n'', você por aqui, pensei que não participaria. – diz Milo

- O incenso ambulante mandou ficar de olho nos espertinhos que queiram trapacear.

- Que isso Camus, nunca faríamos isso. Vamos indo Milo?

- Sim Aioria, agora que pensei já tenho a resposta para nosso mapa.

Os dois saem de fininho. A outra dupla era Aioros e Shura.

- E agora?

- Bom Aioros, aqui diz: Traiçoeira e esperta, nunca vista, porem presente. Conheça seus mistérios e ganhe doces felicidades. Só pode ser...

- As amazonas! – dizem os dois.

_No templo de Athena..._

Bruxaori e Shaka chegam ao templo da deusa, ela pede que ele entre primeiro. O babaca entra e um balde com pedras cai na cabeça de Shaka que fica desacordado. Bruxaori o amarra e bate nele com seu cetro para acorda-lo.

- Acorda barbie paraguaia.

- O que. Ai – tenta por a mão na cabeça e vê sua situação. – Athena o que aconteceu?

- Shaka me diga onde estão os ovos agora! É uma ordem minha!

- Mas Athena?

- Não discuta, obedeça.

- Esta bem... Mas por que me amarrou?

- Pra não ir contar aos outros, os chocolates serão todos meus huahauhuahua! Nem tente sair, essas amarras são lá do Olimpio que ganhei do papai esses dias. Seu cosmo não funciona nelas.

- Oh por Buda! Ela endoidou de vez -.-''.

_Na caçada..._

Camus ficava de olho em um, de olho em outro. Alguns cavaleiros chegam ao ponto da nova pista, Aioros e Shura.

- Bom não podemos entrar na área das amazonas e agora?

- Não sei... – diz Shura.

- Psiu! Psiu!

Eles escutam alguém chamar, procuram de onde vinha e acham a dona do psiu atrás de uma arvore próxima aos portões da área das amazonas.

- SHINA!

Eles ficam perplexos quando vêem ela.

Nota da autora: Nhá lá vem eu de novo com minhas idéias, o que será que tem a Shina descubra no próximo cap.

Antes que eu esqueça o apelido Bruxaori não me pertence, é de outra fanficwriter que naum lembro o nome XPPPPPP. Se ela ler isso, favor me avise que coloco os devidos créditos no próximo cap. Ate la pesuualllll.


	2. Cap2

**Notas da autora:** Nhá sem idéias hoje. Escovem os dentes após as refeições e não comam ovos de chocolate demais. XDDDD. Agradecimentos a Tefy-chan que esta me ajudando nessa fic. Arigatô Tefy. - P.S: me desculpem a demora. Paciência comigo XP

**Bruxaori ladra ovo – by Anjo Setsuna**

- Huahuahuahuahuahuahua – riam Aioros e Shura

- Calem a boca! – socão na cabeça dos dois.

- Ai... snif snif – gemia Shura com a mão na cabeça.

- Shina por que esta vestida de coelhinha? – pergunta Aioros.

Shina estava uma verdadeira garota da playboy vestida de coelhinha, apenas pela diferença de sua mascara.

- Não interessa! Toma logo essa droga de pista e sumam da minha frente, e se contarem a alguém... – ameaçava com outro soco prontinho na mão.

- Fomos! – dizem os dois.

Saem correndo antes que a revoltada coelhinha resolva atacar eles...

_Em algum lugar florido do santuário..._

- AIIIIIIII! Uma abelha, sai, sai, sai! – diz correndo um afobado Afrodite.

- Quem mandou ficar cheirando flores huahuahuha – ria Mascada da Morte.

- Me ajuda bofe!

- Hunf se não fosse meu namorado...

MdM ajuda Afrodite e param para dar uma olhada no mapa deles.

- Mas essa droga que a Shina deu não faz sentido nenhum...

- Hum bofe deixa eu ver...

_Deu tic, deu tac. A anta alada já tentou acender... _

- Ah isso me lembra uma coisa bofe, lembra quando o Seiya tentou acender o relógio das doze casas?

- Lembro, huahuahua, ele caiu lá do meio do relógio, a anta tentou escalar ele. Huhahuahuauh ele achou que tinha que acender com gasolina. Huhauhuauauhuah, num sabia que na sala do grande mestre tem um controle. Huauuauuahauhuha, virou uma anta quebrada por 3 meses.

- Ah bofe isso não é importante. Deve ser lá o próximo local. Vamo lá amorzinho!

- Só se você tirar essa roupa ridícula de coelhinho.

Afrodite faz carinha de choro pro namorado. Começa a sair lagrimas de seus olhinhos, MdM não resiste.

- Ta, ta, ta bom! Droga só não faz...

Tarde demais.

- Coelhinho da páscoa o que vai dá pra mim? Um ovo, dois ovos, ahhhhh, três ovos assim –e sai cantarolando pelo caminho.

- Por Hades ¬¬'', eu não mereço. – MdM lamenta.

_No templo de Athena_

- HUAHUAHUAHUA! Eles terão uma bela surpresinha hehehe. – diz Bruxaori. – Venha aliada!

Bruxaori sai do seu templo com uma mulher muito estranha e com os cavaleiros de bronze.

_Enquanto isso..._

- Aioria se você por sua mão ai de novo vai ficar maneta! – gritava Marin.

- Mais Marin você ficou tão gos... – Marin olha ele com cara de assassina.

- Bonita, bonita hehehe de coelhinha.

- Ei Aioria não enrola, vamos logo!

- Ta bom Milo, vamos.

_No relógio do santuário..._

- Mu esses mapas são muito idiotas quem escreveu isso?

- Acho que o Shaka... u.u''

- Ele devia ter cheirado muito incenso quando escreveu eles... Olha isso.

_Todos adorariam ser, um mais que os outros. Se deu mal por querer demais e ficou sem._

- Ah Deba sei la...

- Isso é estranho Mu...

- Não mais que você vestido de coelhinho Deba...

- Ora Mu entre no espírito da coisa huahuahuhaua, veja ate a Calu (1) ta de coelhinha, ela não ficou linda?

- (gota tripla)

_No templo de Athena..._

- Socorrooooooooooooooo! Helppppppppppp! Me ajudeemmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!

Shaka estava em cima de um poço de molho de big-mac fervente, amarrado com as correntes, pendurado com uma corda com ela rompendo. De repente a corda... RAP... rompe e o Shaka coitado cai lá dentro.

- Hummm ta bom! – disse lambendo o molho – bom mais isso não vem ao caso agora o que eu tenho que fazer mesmo? – olha no script – Ahh é eu tenho que chamar por ajuda... AHHHHH SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOO!

Meia hora depois... Já não havia molho dentro do poço e o Shaka, bem, cadê ele? Tefy olhando para os lados ate que um balão responde.

– Sou eu!

– Você? Você é o Shaka! – pergunta Teffy.

– Sim por que?

– Num credito! – Teffy cai no chão. 5 min depois... – Ahnnnn onde eu to!

– No templo de Athena.

– Ahh tah... peraiii deixa eu voltar a escrever a fic... volta para seu posto ao lado da Setsuna... - Bom voltando...

Meia hora depois já não havia molho dentro do poço e o Shaka, bem vou ser direta, parecia um balão de tanto comer molho...

– Ele vai ter que malhar muito! – diz Teffy

– Uhum... – concorda com a cabeça Setsuna

– Senhoritas...

– Desculpe!

Bom o Shaka de tão gordo que estava arrebentou as correntes e saiu rapidinho dali. Foi procurar os outros.

_Nas redondezas do relógio do santuário..._

- Deba vai procurar pistas para lá! Eu vou para cá!

- Tah, tah, tah...

Cada um vai para um lado só que de repente Mu tromba com Shaka.

- Hei Deba! Como você conseguiu pintar e cumpridar (n/a: ortografia linda) o cabelo, engordar um pouquinho, colocar lentes azuis, fazer descoloração de pele e ficar idêntico ao Shaka gordo em 5 segundos?

- Mu, sou eu o Shaka v.v''

- Não creio...

- E verdade!

- HHEUHEUHEUHEUHEUHEUHEUHEUHEUHEUHEUHEUHUEHEU...

- Cala a boca! Ou vai perder os 7 sentidos!

Mu se cala na hora.

- Preciso que você avise a todos que a Bruxaori vai... – conta toda a historia a ele...

_Em algum lugar da floresta do santuário..._

- Desiste Saga... Não conseguimos decifrar essa pista u.u...

- Não é possível Kanon... Tem que ter uma resposta! Vamos ler de novo!

- Ai, ai... u.u

" _Quando eu chego todos se abaixam, vivo em um lugar sagrado, minha estátua esta lá em_ _cima..."_

- KANON SEU BURRO!

- O que foi?

- Por que você não leu pra mim antes? Eu sei a resposta!

- E qual é?

- Quando eu chego todos se abaixam significa a Saori! Toda vez que ela passa nós a reverenciamos!

- Hum...

- Vivo em um lugar sagrado, ela vive no templo de Athena lá em cima das doze casas! Um lugar sagrado!

- Ham...

- E minha estátua esta lá em cima, p a estatua de Athena esta lá em cima!

- E...?

- BURRO, DEMENTE, IDIOTA! A próxima pista esta na sala do grande mestre, no quarto de Athena ou no templo!

- Ahhhhhhhhhh! Intaum vamu bora!

E os dois doidos saem da floresta em direção as 12 casas...

_No relógio das doze casas..._

- Então ela fez isso.

- Huahuahuauuauauahuhuauhauhuahuhauhuahuahuhauhauuauahuhauhauhauuahuahu – riam Mu e Deba.

- Calem a boca! Precisamos reunir todos os cavaleiros, precisamos dete-la! - aparecem luzinhas de efeito atrás de Shaka.

- Gordo desse jeito duvido muito que possa ajudar...

- Eu avisei! Tesouro do céu (era assim mesmo o nome do ataque dele? XDDD eu esqueci u.u)!

Mu fica com o cabelo todo estourado XDDD. Eles resolvem que Deba ia avisar os outros lá na entrada das doze casas e Mu e Fat Shaka vão para casa de virgem.

**Notas da autora:** Gente o/ a Tefy me ajudou nesse cap. Agradecimentos a ela, eu estava sem muitas idéias. Bom fica aqui um oferecimento, como vcs querem que a Bruxaori seja castigada quando a pegarem? Aticem sua imaginação hehehehe. Coitada XDDDDD.

(1) Calu, personagem da fic: O pedido.

**Pisces Luna** – Huauauhua puts vc e a Tefy tem um jeito peculiar de escrever reviews, adoro isso. Sim os cav de bronze vão aparecer. Quanto a Saori ainda naum resolvi. Pensando bem vc tem razão, o Shiryu parece a Susie e o Shaka a Barbie XDDD. Obrigada pelas dicas e estou pondo elas em ação.

**Omine no Suga** – Huahuahua coitada da Saori se acontecer isso que vc disse. Possibilidades, possibiliades XDDD. Ate a próxima

**Tefy –chan** – XD Tefy o que vai virar essa fic? Espero que Alma não tenha aprontado muito. Xau ate a próxima.

**By-ano** – MOXOOOOOOOO! Que bom que vc gostou da idéia. Sabe como sua opinião è muito importante para mim. Bjs.

Bem gente ate o próximo cap. Prometo que na ira demorar dessa vez. Hum perguntinha básica: querem que o Scorpio ou companhia apareçam por aqui?


	3. Cap3

**Notas da autora:** Feliz Páscoa adiantado Meu PC ficou sem net devido a maldita telefônica que atrasou em entregar minha linha então demorei de novo para variar. EEEE agora uma linha telefônica só pra mim, posso ficar o tempo que eu quiser na net XDDDD! Vamos logo a fic. o/

**Bruxaori Ladra Ovo – by Anjo Setsuna**

- Shaka por que viemos aqui pra sua casa?

- Eu tinha colocado os ovos aqui ate terminar a caçada. Talvez a Athena pode ter deixado alguma pista de onde ela foi. Ela não conseguiria comer tanto chocolate em um dia. Conseguiria?

Mu: -.-''

_Na entrada da casa de Áries._

- Olha Calu alguns cavaleiros estão chegando!

Saga e Kanon estavam chegando quando avistam um coelho gigante acenando para eles.

- O que é aquilo Saga?

-Acho que é o Aldebaram...

-Tem certeza? Parece um coelho gigante...

Eles chegam mais perto.

- Tem razão é o Aldebaram n.n''

- Meu Zeus...

- Ei Deba bela roupa! –diz Kanon.

- Obrigada! Ultimas noticias, a Athena roubou os ovos. Todos devem se reunir na casa de Virgem.

- Aquela BRUXA GRRRR se ela tocar nos meus ovos...

- Droga eu pretendia fazer isso u.u

O.o – Kanon e Deba

_Na casa de Virgem_

- Achou alguma coisa Shaka?

- Nada mais que droga...

Eles escutam gemidos, procuram de onde vinha e...

- SEIYA!

- Hum Hum Hum! çç snif snif.

- O que ele disse Mu?

- Sei lá vou tirar as mordaças.

- çç por Zeus finalmente alguém.

- Seiya o que você ta fazendo aqui?

- Shaka graças a Zeus, aquela bruxa me prendeu aqui e foi embora com Hyoga, Ikki, Shun e Shyriu mais uma mulher loira que eu nunca vi aqui no santuário.

- Tah tah, mas você sabe pra onde eles foram?

- Bom nós íamos para ...

_Seja onde lá onde raios a Bruxaoiri se escondeu..._

- Hum isso ta muito bom, nham nham, hum

Bruxaori comia ovos como um porco e seus comparsas ficavam olhando. A mulher loira estava olhando com Hyoga no colo.

- Credo que garota sem modos. Vamos filhinha, deixa e bruxa roxa com os flageladinhos e vamos fugir por ai da Anta Nordestina.

- Mas eu já te disse senhora que eu sou um garoto.

-Você não me ama mais Isabel? Por que não me disse que fez operação de troca de sexo? Mas mesmo assim eu te amo filhinha.

- Pensando bem já que minha mãe morreu. – da um abraço na Mázare – Sim mamãe eu também te amo, vamos deixar ela com os flageladinhos.

Hyoga sai com Nazaré de Senhora do Destino.

- Flageladinho é mãe Pato hunf... – resmuga Shiryu

- Que doente, isso já é carência materna n.n''. O Saori cadê a nossa parte?

- Parte hum não me lembro de nada disso Ikki.

- BUAAAAAAAAAAA IKKI a Saori não vai dar ovos pra gente BUAAAAAAAAAA.

Bruxaori coloca as mãos no ouvidos e depois enfia um ovo de chocolate na boca do Shun.

- Aff assim é melhor. Certo a parte de vocês.

Da um misero ovo numero oito para cada um ainda por cima da Erlan XDDDD.

- Saoriiiii grrrrrrrrrrrrr! – Ikki olha perigosamente para ela.

_Na casa de virgem_

Todos os cavaleiros estavam reunidos, Deba e Dite estavam trocando idéias de suas roupas, Milo estava correndo do Camus que queria congela-lo e coisas assim. Shaka que ainda estava um balão bate a mão na mesa em que estavam reunidos.

- ATENCAO!

Todos ficam quietos e param para olhar Shaka.

- Ham Ham, bem já temos um plano. Só precisamos agora de alguém para enganar a Athena. Quem se dispõe?

Todos levantam a mão menos Camus.

- Gente não da pra ser todo mundo se não ela vai desconfiar. Certo vamos sortear no papelzinho quem vai ate ela.

Shaka coloca o nome de todos em papeizinhos e coloca dentro do elmo de sua armadura. Quando alguém manda eles esperarem.

- Quem é?

- Hehehehe já esqueceu de mim balão?

- Tefy! O que?

Croque na cabeça de Tefy.

- Ai! çç

Setsuna cumprimenta todos com uma reverencia.

- Tefy mais respeito. Oi senhor Shaka a gente quer entrar nessa também. Aqui nosso papelzinho.

- Senhor? hauhuauauhauhuahuauhau

- ¬¬'' Tefy grrrr – olha perigosamente Setsuna.

- Mais alguém?

_Enquanto isso lá na Bruxaori..._

- Por que esta me olhando assim Fênix?

- Hehehe, você já vai ver... – Ikki ia em direção a Bruxaori quando algo acerta a cabeça dele.

- Hum? – olha curiosa Bruxaori.

- Huahuahua mané. Bruxaori eu vim te rouba, quer dizer ajudar com os ovos, a anta alada disse onde você ta. Logo os cavaleiros estarão aqui.

- Do que você me chamou garota? – ela olha na mão da garota – Que bonitinho da pra mim?

- NÃO! Ele é MEU! Bom na verdade não, mas não importa. Eu sou Alma, pensando bem pode pegar ele um pouquinho.

A garota entrega um bichinho de pelúcia que pica Bruxaori.

- AIIII! Sua moleca some daqui! Eu não vou dividir meus ovos com ninguém! NINGUEM! HUAHUAHUAHUA!

- Eu avisei... (pensando bem eu pego eles quando pegarem essa bruxa roxa)

- IKKIIIIII BUAAAAAAAAAA!

PLOFT! Algo acerta a cabeça de Shun.

- Credo que barulhento assim é melhor.

- Tem razao garota. Shiryu!

Shiryu estava saindo de fininho.

- Sim Athena? Eu ia bem eu ia... hehe bem eu esqueci quando eu lembrar eu te digo.

- Acho que não. Hehehe – Alma acerta a cabeça de Shiryu também.

Os cavaleiros já tinham o ganhador, para a infelicidade de Camus ele foi o sorteado e todos ajudam ele a carregar um ovo gigante ate onde Bruxaori estava. Chegando la...

- Athena! Athena você esta ai?

- HUM? Quem esta ai? – Bruxaori para de comer.

- Athena eu trouxe algo pra você! – Camus empurra o ovo gigante

Bruxaori olha desconfiada o ovo e Camus.

- Ora cavaleiro de Aquário por que esta me dando um ovo de chocolate?

- Bem Athena eu achei o seu plano ótimo, e ficar de olho naqueles moleques desenvolvidos foi muito chato então resolvi me vingar. Então trouxe esse ovo em sinal de fidelidade a você Athena. Aceite meu humilde presente.

Camus se curva diante de Bruxaori. (Fala sèrio XDDD). Bruxaori achou suspeito mas vendo o tamanho do ovo resolveu aceitar de bom grado. Como suas lombrigas eram maiores que seu cabelo roxo ela tratou de ir abri-lo. Quando ela abre o ovo.

- O que? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Notas da autora**: Gente pensei que não conseguiria colocar esse cap a tempo. HUAHUAHUAHUA o que acontecera com Bruxaori? Não percam o próximo cap.

Agradecimentos a Nazaré que participou desse cap, já que a novela já terminou. Se alguém ver ela por favor pede para ela devolver o Hyoga. XDDD

**Onime no Suga** – Que bom que ta gostando, quanto ao Scorpio bem ele fez essa pontinha com a Alma.

**Pisces Luna** - XDDDDD puts obrigada pelas varias sugestões de tortura para Bruxaori. Prometo escolher a mais terrível possível. Não se preocupe os cav sairão vivos dessa fic.

**Tefy-chan** – OIII! Bem espero que tenha gostado de sua participação já que não te vi. Sim a Alma pode pegar o Scorpio emprestado.

Bem gente o personagem Alma è da fanficwriter Tefy-chan. E Nazaré daquela novela que terminou esses dias. Desculpa esse cap ter saído tão ruim, mas prometo que o do castigo da Bruxaori será bom. Ja ne pessoal.


	4. Cap4

**Notas da autora:** Perdão pela enorme demora, tanto que a páscoa já acabou snif snif. Bem espero que pelo menos saia algo bom nesse cap. E viva meu teclado voltou ao normal. o/

**Bruxaori ladra ovo – by Anjo Setsuna**

- O que? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- Hehehe Feliz Páscoa Athena! – Deba (ainda vestido de coelhinho XDD) da um abraço esmagador na Bruxaori que fica inconsciente.

- HUAHUAHUAHUA a pegamos! – dizia Tefy olhando malignamente para Bruxaori.

- n.n'' É tem razão... – diz Setsuna – Sabe dá até pena dela – Ela olha Alma - HEI você!

- Tchauzinho Set hehehhe. – foge com alguns ovos na mão.

- Alma grrrrrr volta aqui! Esses ovos são os MEUS! – Setsuna corre atrás de Alma.

- Bem vamos amarrar ela e esperar ela acordar para começar a tortura. – diz Fat Shaka (sim ele ainda ta um balão XDD).

_Algum tempo depois..._

- Hum ai meus ossos. Que sonho estranho, um coelho gigante tava me esmagando. – Bruxaori abre os olhos e se vê acorrentada com as mesmas correntes que tinha prendido o Shaka – AH NÃO!

- Acordou! HEHEHE que comece a tortura! – diz Tefy bem animada.

- Certo cavaleiros, vamos sortear no papelzinho qual será a tortura de Athena. Não podemos mata-la já que ela é nossa deusa mas, ela só está reencarnada numa mortal. Porém...

- PORÉM EU pago as contas dessa budega de santuário seus inúteis. Vocês vão ver quando eu me libertar grrrrrrr!

- Cala a boca. – croque na cabeça de Bruxaori dado pela Tefy. – EEE eu vou tirar o papel.

Todos observam Tefy retirar lentamente o papel de tortura no elmo de Shaka. Quando ela termina todos prendem a respiração. Tefy abre o papel e da um sorriso mortal a Bruxaori.

- Glup me ferrei T-T – lamenta Bruxaori.

- HUAUHAUHUHAUHUAHUHUAHUHAUHUAHUHAUHUAHU! Atenção todos o castigo será...

_Enquanto isso..._

- Izabel eu já disse pra não ficar muito a vista, a Anta Nordestina pode nos ver.

- Calma mamãe, já que eu virei menino ela não vai me reconhecer.

- Tem razão minha querida – pega Hyoga no colo – Vem cá na mamãe. Como é mesmo seu nome agora?

_Voltando aos cavaleiros..._

- NÃO! Tudo menos isso pelo amor de meu pai Zeus Buaaaaaaa! Papai me salva!

_No Olímpio..._

- Hum? Escutou alguma coisa querida? – pergunta Zeus a uma ninfa.

- Não Zeus agora volta aqui hihihi. – responde ela enlaçando seu pescoço para um beijo.

- Demoro!

- Certo cavaleiros arraste-na para o templo dela. Esse esconderijo não serve para os nossos propósitos. – ordena Fat Shaka.

_Correndo por ai..._

- Alma eu vou te pegar ! Você vai ver, vai comer um monte de ovo da Erlan vencido grrr volta aqui com os meus ovos!

- Hahaha não mesmo nã nã nã. Toma se quer alguma coisa.

Ela joga o Scorpio na cara de Setsuna, ele começa a arranhar a cara dela

- Ahhhhhhhh help! T- T

_No templo de Athena_

- Está decidido cavaleiros – Tefy olha pela janela Setsuna gritando – Alma grrrr, aprontando de novo, certo fica por conta de vocês. Aqui o papel Shaka – e corre para ajudar Setsuna.

Shaka olha o papel sorteado na mão e sente calafrios.

- Hum realmente alguém sugeriu isso? Certo o sorteado foi um tour pelas piores indicações de tortura dos papeis. Vamos ver...

Bruxaori fica pálida.

- To ferrada T-T Seiya seu inútil me salva! Seiya? Hei alguém viu o Seiya?

- Hei cadê o Milo e o Saga? – pergunta Deba.

- O Kanon também sumiu. – observa Afrodite.

- Milo ele não fez isso... Shaka eu vou atrás deles. – diz Camus saindo.

- E agora Athena hehehe – MdM se aproxima e amarra Bruxaori numa cadeira - Primeira tortura, comer a comida do Shura - aparece com uma tigela com tile (ou será chile? Gente não sei como se escreve o nome dessa comida, mas o som é esse) ultra, super apimentado que até tinha chamas saindo dele – sem água.

- Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaooooo! – gritava desesperada Bruxaori.

_Camus acha Milo..._

- Milo de Escorpião !

Milo da um pulo de susto.

- Oi Camus! - Milo da um sorrisinho amarelo – Quer um pedaço?

- Eu não acredito nisso, até você Saga? A Anta Alada ate esperava, mas você e o Kanon...

- Cala boca cubo de gelo, se não quer, não atrapalha. – Saga diz dando uma mordida em um ovo.

- Quer saber isso encheu, tem meio-amargo ai?

- Toma! – Milo joga um ovo de chocolate meio-amargo para ele.

_No templo de Athena_

Bruxaori tava com a boca toda ardida.

- Buaaaaaaaa água por favor!

- Huahuhahua vai ter uma hemorróidas daquelas huahuauhauua!

- Vocês são muito fracos pra comer – diz Shura comendo.

Gota generalizada.

- Certo e agora... – diz Afrodite – Tragam a TV!

Hum Dite você não vai tirar essa roupa? – pergunta MdM.

- Ora querido espere anoitecer - da uma piscadinha pra ele.

- Hunf. – MdM fica levemente corado.

Eles trazem a TV e colocam uma fita dos Teletubies e uma pilha de fitas no chão perto.

- Não tudo menos os Teletubies. Que tal Faustão? Seria menos cruel T-T. – pede Bruxaori.

- Huahuaua você merece Bruxa roxa. Isso são pelas minhas rosas que você pisa todos os dias. – Afrodite diz com uma cara assustadora.

- EEEEEE eu adoro isso! – Deba senta ao lado da Bruxaori –Teletabies, teletabies! – começa a cantar a musiquinha da TV.

CATAPLOT conjunto.

- Certo isso ta demorando demais. Vamos logo começar a festa na aldeia. Só pra terminar. – Aioria acorda o Shun.

- BUAAAAAAAAAA IKIIIIIII! BUAAAAAAA ISSO DOEU BUAAAAAA! Hum? – ele olha a TV. – EEEE Teletabies – e começa a cantar com Deba.

Gotão conjunto.

Os cavaleiros começam a ir embora.

- NÃO me deixem aqui!

Todos escutam o grito agoniado de Bruxaori.

FIM. The end. Owari.

**Notas da autora**: O fim. Certo ficou decepcionante mas ficou meio sem sentido pra mim depois que a páscoa acabou. Obrigado se leram ate aqui, e perdão pela demora e esse péssimo fim. Quanto ao sorteio das tortura, eu realmente fiz isso aqui em casa. Minha mãe tirou o papel e saiu aquele resultado. Quem sabe eu faço uma one-shot da festa (fãs de yaoi, possibilades hehehe). Agradeço a todas vcs que leram e desculpem nao responder a reviews, pq perdi todas elas no meu outlook (querendo quebrar o pc) Ja ne


End file.
